


Ma nemmeno è tutto nero

by dreiundzwanzig



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Fuori piove, M/M, dentro pure, ma nemmeno è tutto nero
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiundzwanzig/pseuds/dreiundzwanzig
Summary: Si stringe nelle coperte, il suono un po' soffocato di una qualche telenovela che sua madre sta probabilmente fingendo di guardare nonostante sia notte fonda, e Gio per un po' smette di piovergli addosso con le sue sopracciglia perplesse e la sua bocca dubbiosa e lui ha tempo per realizzare che, dopo tanta pioggia, forse dovrebbe essere stanco, desiderare il sole, il vento, il cielo azzurro.





	Ma nemmeno è tutto nero

Giovanni gli  _ piove _ addosso, non riesce a trovare una metafora più calzante, la cerca e gli sfugge anche in quell'ennesima notte in cui il nervosismo è più forte della stanchezza, una di quelle in cui si chiede  _ perché _ e nessuno risponde—  _ perché _ sua madre è così, perché suo padre se n'è andato,  _ perché _ sua sorella non gli è stata vicina,  _ perché _ lui non è chi dovrebbe essere.   
_ Perché _ la sua vita non è la vita che ti promettono crescendo.   
E soprattutto  _ perché _ , in tutto questo, Giovanni gli piove addosso e, non lo sa, ma gli impantana anima e pensieri, gli inumidisce le ossa, alcuni giorni sembra quasi fargli salire la febbre o forse se la sta solo facendo salire da solo, non lo sa.   
Non lo sanno.   
Ha smesso presto di essere una pioggia ristoratrice, Gio, e questo gli pesa: perché gli manca il suo amico quando era solo un  _ amico _ ed ha paura che potrebbe non esserlo più se solo un giorno...   
No.   
Nessun giorno.   
Si stringe nelle coperte, il suono un po' soffocato di una qualche telenovela che sua madre sta probabilmente fingendo di guardare nonostante sia notte fonda, e Gio per un po' smette di piovergli addosso con le sue sopracciglia perplesse e la sua bocca dubbiosa e lui ha tempo per realizzare che, dopo tanta pioggia, forse dovrebbe essere stanco, desiderare il sole, il vento, il cielo azzurro.   
Lui è stanco e basta, chissà perché è stanco, vorrebbe solo chiudere gli occhi, riuscire a realizzare che, in realtà, il sole l'ha visto anche in una Roma nuvolosa quanto il suo umore e può sentire ancora lo stesso vento sul viso — e il vento non è pioggia, non è Gio, non c'è abituato a vedere le cose che vengono spazzate via, lui nelle emozioni vuole stabilità perché ha paura di diventare sua madre.   
Dovrebbe riuscire a realizzare che, sì, un po' quel sole lo vorrebbe ma è dura e non c'è protezione solare che tenga.   
«Che metafore del cazzo.» dice a quel riflesso che vede nella sua testa e riesce solo a pensare a quella risata sulla torretta, Roma ai suoi piedi e lui che, per una volta, non vuole scomparire tra quelle vie, le vuole osservare dall'alto, le vite degli altri viste in prospettiva e lui che chissà cosa ci guadagna a parte una visuale più chiara.   
Per un po', Giovanni non piove più e c'è solo silenzio, la telenovela spenta e una notifica su instagram che guarderà domani.


End file.
